The complexity of installing and maintaining the warning and signalling lights of school buses and other vehicles poses technical problems for both vehicle manufacturers and operators. Typically, states require that school bus warning and signal illumination systems include:
1. A pair of alternately flashing amber warning lights at both front and rear to indicate vehicle slowdown to stop and pick up or discharge students.
2. A pair of alternately flashing red warning lights at both front and rear to indicate that the bus door is open (when students are entering or leaving the bus). Motorists must not pass the bus until the red lights are extinguished.
3. One or two white lights at the rear of the bus to indicate that it is in reverse and is backing up or is about to back up.
4. Two to four red brake lights at the rear of the bus.
5. At least two running lights at the rear of the bus, for night driving.
6. Right and left turn signal lamps on the rear of the bus.
Since all lights at the rear of the bus must be controlled from the front, installation and maintenance of the multiple wires to operate these lights pose serious problems, especially on the very large buses. Accordingly, it is the aim of this invention to provide a wiring system which simplifies the installation and maintenance of the lighting systems on school buses and other vehicles.